


Origine di un amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Omicidio, lei scrisse [1]
Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Old Love, Remember
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questi sono i ricordi che Jessica Fletcher ha nel teatro sul primo incontro con il grande amore della sua vita. Ne parla ancora come se fosse morto il giorno prima T.T.E' leggermente diversa dalla scena, perché quello nella puntata è solo un ricordo.





	Origine di un amore

 

Origine  
di un amore   
  


Jessy noi andiamo" la saluta l'attrice stella della compagnia.

“Eh sì, faremo tardi”. Le fa eco la voce calda del primo attore della medesima. 

La ragazza annuisce sporgendosi di più sulla scaletta.

“Ciao!” saluta, agitando la mano libera. Dà una serie di pennellate alla piccola finestra dipinta e stringe le labbra.

-E’ tutto storto. Nemmeno la pittura, insieme al teatro, fa per me - riflette.

“Attenta a non cadere …” sussurra un giovane tenendole la scaletta storta. Il ragazzo alza lo sguarda e osserva lo scenario.

"Non ho mai visto un dipinto così orribile" borbotta.

La giovane sgrana gli occhi e un ciuffo biondo le finisce davanti all’iride, perde la presa e cade dalla scaletta. Due braccia maschili la cingono da dietro, prendendola al volo.

“In ogni caso le pennellate le devi dare con più leggerezza …” sussurra il giovane al suo orecchio. Lei avvampa e stringe le labbra.

“Beh, veramente ...” biascica. Alza lo sguardo sul disegno e sospira.

"Già, non riesco a trovare la prospettiva giusta". Ammise. Il giovane la mette a terra e le sorride.

“Sono uno di quelli che ha aperto il teatro. Lei come si chiama?” domanda. Osserva lo scenario cupo e i sedili in stile ottocento raffigurati sulla parete.

“Jessica” borbotta la giovane. La voce le trema e viene colta da un capogiro, si appoggia a lui.

“Io mi chiamo Franck Fletcher” ribatte lui con voce profonda. Le afferra delicatamente la mano con il pennello.

“Aspetta, si fa così … Ora si lasci guidare da me …” sussurra.

Jessica avvampa. Si lascia guidare le mano, sente il polso alzarsi e abbassarsi fluido e inspira. Sente l’odore dell’acqua ragia mischiata a qualcos’altro.

< … forse è questo il profumo dell’amore …> riflette.


End file.
